1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to food containers, and more particularly to disposable food containers for microwave ovens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microwave cooking is popular as a quick and convenient method of preparing foods. Many foods are currently available in packages which can be placed directly into the microwave oven such that the food can be conveniently cooked in, and sometimes consumed from, the package. These packages are usually disposable, and the food may therefore be quickly prepared and consumed without using dishes.
Fresh foods, and particularly eggs, are not readily amenable to disposable, microwavable packages. It would therefore be desirable to provide a disposable, microwavable container which is useful to prepare these and other foods. It further would be desirable if such a container can be conveniently stored prior to use, is not expensive, and is adaptable to cook single servings of food.